headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Spawn Vol 1
| years published = 1992-present | total issues = 262+ | featured characters = Spawn (Al Simmons) | creators = Todd McFarlane; Greg Capullo | previous = | next = Curse of the Spawn }} Spawn is an ongoing comic book series published by Image Comics. Often regarded as the company's flagship title, Spawn was the creation of writer/artist Todd McFarlane. The first issue was published in May, 1992 and is still in print today, making it Image's longest running series. The series branched off into several spin-off projects and was made into a live-action feature film in 1997 and a thirty-minute animated series which aired on HBO for three seasons between 1997 and 1999. The main character of the series, Al Simmons, is a tortured man who is murdered and then resurrected as a Hellspawn - a soldier for the devil. The title followed the Spawn's struggle to reconnect with his widow and young child, while also serving as a protector to the people of the boweries of New York. Recurring characters featured throughout the series include Wanda Blake, Al's widow; Terry Fitzgerald, his best friend; Cyan, his daughter; Jason Wynn, the government agent who secretly had Simmons murdered; Malebolgia, Image Comics' counterpart to Satan; the Violator, a demonic antagonist who often assumes the form of a clown; Cogliostro, an elderly immortal who aides Spawn in his quest for justice; and Angela, an angel who specializes in killing Hellspawn. 1-50 * Spawn 1 * Spawn 2 * Spawn 3 * Spawn 4 * Spawn 5 * Spawn 6 * Spawn 7 * Spawn 8 * Spawn 9 * Spawn 10 * Spawn 11 * Spawn 12 * Spawn 13 * Spawn 14 * Spawn 15 * Spawn 16 * Spawn 17 * Spawn 18 * Spawn 19 * Spawn 20 * Spawn 21 * Spawn 22 * Spawn 23 * Spawn 24 * Spawn 25 * Spawn 26 * Spawn 27 * Spawn 28 * Spawn 29 * Spawn 30 * Spawn 31 * Spawn 32 * Spawn 33 * Spawn 34 * Spawn 35 * Spawn 36 * Spawn 37 * Spawn 38 * Spawn 39 * Spawn 40 * Spawn 41 * Spawn 42 * Spawn 43 * Spawn 44 * Spawn 45 * Spawn 46 * Spawn 47 * Spawn 48 * Spawn 49 * Spawn 50 51-100 * Spawn 51 * Spawn 52 * Spawn 53 * Spawn 54 * Spawn 55 * Spawn 56 * Spawn 57 * Spawn 58 * Spawn 59 * Spawn 60 * Spawn 61 (1st Jessica Priest) * Spawn 62 * Spawn 63 * Spawn 64 * Spawn 65 * Spawn 66 * Spawn 67 * Spawn 68 * Spawn 69 * Spawn 70 * Spawn 71 * Spawn 72 * Spawn 73 * Spawn 74 * Spawn 75 * Spawn 76 * Spawn 77 * Spawn 78 * Spawn 79 * Spawn 80 * Spawn 81 * Spawn 82 * Spawn 83 * Spawn 84 * Spawn 85 * Spawn 86 * Spawn 87 * Spawn 88 * Spawn 89 * Spawn 90 * Spawn 91 * Spawn 92 * Spawn 93 * Spawn 94 * Spawn 95 * Spawn 96 * Spawn 97 * Spawn 98 * Spawn 99 * Spawn 100 101-150 * Spawn 101 * Spawn 102 * Spawn 103 * Spawn 104 * Spawn 105 * Spawn 106 * Spawn 107 * Spawn 108 * Spawn 109 * Spawn 110 * Spawn 111 * Spawn 112 * Spawn 113 * Spawn 114 * Spawn 115 * Spawn 116 * Spawn 117 * Spawn 118 * Spawn 119 * Spawn 120 * Spawn 121 * Spawn 122 * Spawn 123 * Spawn 124 * Spawn 125 * Spawn 126 * Spawn 127 * Spawn 128 * Spawn 129 * Spawn 130 * Spawn 131 * Spawn 132 * Spawn 133 * Spawn 134 * Spawn 135 * Spawn 136 * Spawn 137 * Spawn 138 * Spawn 139 * Spawn 140 * Spawn 141 * Spawn 142 * Spawn 143 * Spawn 144 * Spawn 145 * Spawn 146 * Spawn 147 * Spawn 148 * Spawn 149 * Spawn 150 151-200 * Spawn 151 * Spawn 152 * Spawn 153 * Spawn 154 * Spawn 155 * Spawn 156 * Spawn 157 * Spawn 158 * Spawn 159 * Spawn 160 * Spawn 161 * Spawn 162 * Spawn 163 * Spawn 164 * Spawn 165 * Spawn 166 * Spawn 167 * Spawn 168 * Spawn 169 * Spawn 170 * Spawn 171 * Spawn 172 * Spawn 173 * Spawn 174 * Spawn 175 * Spawn 176 * Spawn 177 * Spawn 178 * Spawn 179 * Spawn 180 * Spawn 181 * Spawn 182 * Spawn 183 * Spawn 184 * Spawn 185 * Spawn 186 * Spawn 187 * Spawn 188 * Spawn 189 * Spawn 190 * Spawn 191 * Spawn 192 * Spawn 193 * Spawn 194 * Spawn 195 * Spawn 196 * Spawn 197 * Spawn 198 * Spawn 199 * Spawn 200 201-250 * Spawn 201 * Spawn 202 * Spawn 203 * Spawn 204 * Spawn 205 * Spawn 206 * Spawn 207 * Spawn 208 * Spawn 209 * Spawn 210 * Spawn 211 * Spawn 212 * Spawn 213 * Spawn 214 * Spawn 215 * Spawn 216 * Spawn 217 * Spawn 218 * Spawn 219 * Spawn 220 * Spawn 221 * Spawn 222 * Spawn 223 * Spawn 224 * Spawn 225 * Spawn 226 * Spawn 227 * Spawn 228 * Spawn 229 * Spawn 230 * Spawn 231 * Spawn 232 * Spawn 233 * Spawn 234 * Spawn 235 * Spawn 236 * Spawn 237 * Spawn 238 * Spawn 239 * Spawn 240 * Spawn 241 * Spawn 242 * Spawn 243 * Spawn 244 * Spawn 245 * Spawn 246 * Spawn 247 * Spawn 248 * Spawn 249 * Spawn 250 251-up * Spawn 251 * Spawn 252 * Spawn 253 * Spawn 254 * Spawn 255 * Spawn 256 * Spawn 257 * Spawn 258 * Spawn 259 * Spawn 260 * Spawn 261 * Spawn 262 * Spawn (1992) redirects to this page. * * Spawn, Volume 1 at Wikipedia * * * Spawn, Volume 1 at the Image Comic Database Category:Image Comics Category:Nikos Koutsis Category:Mike Toris